Me enamoré de tus ojos, no de tus lágrimas
by Akane Daisuki
Summary: Dedicado a las fans de Lyserg, esta historia es de amor, un amor tierno pero muy fuerte, ¿Podrán Akane y Lyserg estar juntos algún día? Nuevo Capitulo III salidito del horno para que lo disfrutes
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I **

**Eres un shaman**

Mi nombre es Akane Daisuki soy una chica sencilla y tímida, aunque cuando el momento lo requiere puedo ser tan aventurera como quieras. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo al este de Japón cuyos habitantes son amables y hospitalarios, podría decir que este minúsculo punto del mapa me vio nacer y festejó mi llegada al mundo. Mis ideas, mi carácter y mi forma de ver la vida fueron forjados por los vientos y los paisajes de esta tierra.

Siempre voy a creer, hasta mi muerte que aquella aldea fue un lugar al que uno se puede referir, sin temor a equivocarse, como un verdadero hogar.

Sin embargo, tal vez te estés cuestionando, querido lector, el porqué de mi nostalgia hacia mi pueblo natal, la razón es porque un día se instaló la desgracia en aquel lugar y cegó miles de vidas con su fuego inacabable y arrasador.

Hubo muchas muertes, también pérdidas irreparables esa noche, y lo aldeanos, cuyas vidas no lograron llevarse las llamas, se vieron en la necesidad de marcharse para buscar otra vivienda, pues la suya había sido tragada por el mar infernal. Ese fue nuestro caso, y no solamente eso; esa noche perdí a mi querido padre que murió defendiéndome del fuego. Recuerdo vívidamente lo gritos y el llanto de todos aquellos que querían salvar su vida, mientras que mi madre y yo, ya no les prestábamos atención y llegado el momento los dejamos de escuchar, dejamos de sentir, tan solo contemplábamos el moribundo cuerpo de mi padre hasta que dio su último respiro.

Pasaron ocho largos años para que mis ojos volvieran a ver la luz y la mirada de un hombre que me amaría.

Nos mudamos entonces a Tokio, la pintoresca y alegre ciudad, capital de Japón.

La gente resultó ser generosa con nosotras y sin embargo mi tristeza era tan grande que despreciaba todo gesto de hospitalidad.

Tras haber vivido tan amarga experiencia, Tokio quería solidarizarse con nosotras ofreciéndonos toda una variedad de tiendas, grandes y alegres restaurantes, coloridos festivales etc., que parecían decirnos cada uno a su manera: "¡Ánimo la vida sigue adelante!".

A pesar de que esta gran metrópoli era muy distinta de mi aldea, poco a poco fui sintiéndola como mi casa y muy lentamente mi corazón fue sanando con el paso de los meses.

Ya mi mente recordaba como si fuera un sueño lejano lo ocurrido aquel día. Ahora, ya no era la pequeña niña que una vez fui, mi infancia había dicho adiós para darle paso a la adolescencia cuya presencia me hacía ver como toda una señorita que ya pronto ingresaría a la escuela secundaria.

Recuerdo aún lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, a dos días de mi primer día de clases, y también a dos días de la aventura más grande de mi vida.

Había escuchado que cerca de aquí vivía un chico llamado Yoh Asakura, quisiera averiguar quién es y porqué todo el mundo hablaba de él, afortunadamente supe que asiste a la misma escuela a la que voy a ir, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Hablando por otro tema, me encontraba caminando y vi que una persona cuyas ropas parecían similares a las de un guerrero samurái del antiguo Japón me estaba viendo.

No pude resistir la tentación de observarlo y sumamente atónita le lancé una mirada de sorprendimiento por tan excéntrica vestimenta.

Cuando mis asustados ojos se detuvieron en los de aquel personaje, me di cuenta de que su forma de ver era dura y severa, como quién ha visto guerra y muertes durante toda su vida y ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ellas. Me sentí obligada a bajar la vista ante aquel imponente señor que no cabía duda de su majestuosa personalidad.

Finalmente mis ojos se detuvieron en su inminente compañía, y al verlo, no pude controlar una carcajada, pues en sumo contraste con el anterior personaje, un joven escuálido, de mediana estatura y de apariencia despreocupada hacía plática con el gran guerrero. Éste dúo realmente era ridículo, no obstante el muchacho era el único que vestía normalmente: portaba pantalones color verde y una camisa blanca arremangada.

Era tiempo ya de levantarse, el cielo aún permanecía negro y cubierto de estrellas pequeñas y doradas. Hacía frío, eran las 6:00 a.m., todavía mis párpados no se dignaban a abrirse.

Dieron las 6:15 y ya por fin pude incorporarme para verme al espejo. Me dirigí al baño para arreglarme y lucir lo mejor posible ese día tan especial.

Cepillé mi cabello y lo recogí con un lazo a cuadros- mi favorito- en una cola de caballo.

Me colgué mi mochila al hombro e inicié la marcha hacia mi primer día de clases.

Ya me había detenido en el semáforo cuando una familiar mirada me sorprendió:

-De nuevo nos encontramos, amiga.

-Sí- asentí al niño que había visto un día anterior sin poder decir algo mejor.

-¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?

-Akane Daisuki- respondí tímidamente.

-Seguramente vas a la escuela de Funbari ¿no?

-Así es¿tu también?

- Sí, en efecto.

De pronto la luz encendida del semáforo cambió a roja y lo último que replicó él fue:

-Me dio gusto conocerte, me llamo Yoh Asakura y espero verte al llegar a la escuela.

Después de decir esto se alejó corriendo y –posiblemente me lo imaginé- apareció a su lado venido de la nada aquel guerrero que había visto el mismo día en que conocí al muchacho.

Después de esto, mi primer día en la escuela de Funbari transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Poco tiempo fue el que tuve para ver a Yoh pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

No fue si no hasta en la tarde cuando, despejada por fin de las primeras tareas escolares, decidí dar un breve paseo por la calle.

Continué caminando hasta que me detuve donde se encontraba un puente. No pude ser capaz de dar crédito a lo que veía:

Aquel muchacho que conocí camino a la escuela; común como todos los chicos de nuestra edad, empuñaba en sus manos una gran espada que manejaba con absoluta maestría dándoles una paliza a un gran número de pandilleros que querían aprovecharse de un niño, amigo de Yoh.

Era un espectáculo inédito e imposible de explicar con razones lógicas. Entonces, vencida por la curiosidad pero de igual manera invadida por el miedo, me escondí tras un arbusto para presenciar todo esto desde un lugar seguro.

Finalmente el encuentro terminó y los pandilleros huyeron despavoridos para no volver jamás, Yoh regresó a una posición pasiva para después ser cubierto de agradecimientos por parte de su compañero. El muchacho dejó la espada en el suelo, se recostó en el pasto con las manos detrás de la cabeza y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al siguiente día me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio resolviendo algunos ejercicios de tarea, es decir, eso es lo que intentaba hacer pues mi mirada se enfocaba en la lluvia que arreciaba afuera, a través de la ventana y mi mente viajaba lejos aún reproduciendo una y otra vez las imágenes del día de ayer.

Era valiente sin duda pensaba yo lo que aquel joven hizo por su amigo, sin embargo ¿cómo era posible que hoy en día alguien pudiera poseer y manejar una espada como había visto hacerlo a Yoh?

Pensaba además en aquel guerrero que había visto hacerle compañía al muchacho. ¿Podría ser solamente mi imaginación, por otro lado, preguntar sería difícil.

La clase había concluido finalmente y lo alumnos se retiraban a descansar. Nuestro salón estaba pronto a quedarse vacío y solo quedábamos Yoh y yo. Por un instante, el pensamiento de interrogarle surcó mi cabeza y convencida de que no había otra manera de saber, forcé a mi boca a formular una pregunta pero fue imposible. No sé si fue por miedo o por timidez pero lo intenté varias veces pero sin poder pronunciar nada en forma de palabras lógicas.

Yoh en cambio no sospechó nada y rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se despidió de mí.

Estaba muy desconcertada de mi misma por no haber hecho esa pregunta, incluso me sentía enojada.

Salí a la calle para volver a mi casa y olvidarme por un rato del asunto. Me paseaba por las calles envidiando a las personas que caminaban a mi lado pues ellos no tenían que cargar con esto, ni tampoco tenían pensado hacer preguntas tontas cuyas respuestas quizá no existían porque tal fue sólo mi imaginación la que me jugaba bromas y me hacía ver lo que en realidad no es. Y en todo caso que me armara de valor para cuestionarlo, lo más probable sería que Yoh me mirara con una cara de completa incredulidad y después de compasión, al estar delante de una niña que está comenzando a alucinar.

De esta manera me paseaba enfrascada en mis pensamientos cuando algo inusitado me despertó de mis ideas: una mano fuerte y musculosa se había posado en mi hombro, era una mano de hombre. Busqué entonces su dueño y pude hallar que era un sujeto de apariencia similar a la de un sacerdote aunque era alto y fornido. Llevaba pintada una cruz de color negro arriba de su barba del mismo color, tenía una expresión de forzada amabilidad. Era claro que a aquel le costaba trabajo sonreír. Estaba vestido todo de negro y llevaba un capote y un sombrero de ala ancha terminado en pico.

-¿Eres tú Akane Daisuki?- preguntó de pronto con un tono meloso y sin apartar su mano de mi hombro.

-Sí señor, disculpe¿puedo preguntar, quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Luchist y vengo a hablarle de unos asuntos que debe saber… vengo de parte de su madre.

Me quedé pensativa por unos instantes.

Aquel sujeto no me parecía de fiar, había algo en su aspecto que no me convencía del todo. No obstante, si él había conocido y hablado con mi madre, entonces tal vez podía darle una oportunidad. Además, tenía planeado llevarlo a un lugar concurrido en caso de que sus intenciones fueran sucias, de esta manera, si veía algún comportamiento que me hiciera sentir incómoda, saldría del lugar de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo hablaré con usted en aquel restaurante-propuse señalando el primero que vi.

-Estoy de acuerdo Akane, pase por favor- dijo cortés Luchist.

Al entrar al lugar, el sujeto se quitó su sombrero de ala ancha dejando ver unos flecos obscuros.

La gente, sorprendida de su extraña altura y de su marcada musculatura, no le despegaba la vista de encima.

Tomamos asiento rápidamente para no llamar la atención, y poco después Luchist comenzó a hablar:

-Akane, he venido a hablar con usted de unos asuntos sumamente importantes.

Su madre, que considera que tiene la edad suficiente, me ha enviado con esta información.

-¿Qué información?-quise saber

Pues bien-tomó un respiro- en primer lugar debe aceptar el hecho de que usted y yo somos shamanes, nosotros somos el vínculo que une a este mundo con el más allá.

-¿Shamanes?-pregunté incrédula

-Sí, tenemos el poder de usar nuestro cuerpo como intermediario para ser poseído por espíritus, o también para que estos posesionen objetos con el propósito de entablar batallas.

Como ve, nosotros podemos ver lo que ellos ni siquiera imaginan-dijo señalando con la cabeza a los que comían tranquilamente- podemos hacer lo que ellos no pueden y llegar a lugares a donde ellos jamás podrán acceder.

Sin embargo, tan solo unos pocos tienen la capacidad de convertirse en un shaman, o mejor aún-dijo bajando el tono-para convertirse en el rey shaman.

-¿Quién es el rey shaman?.

-El rey shaman o shaman king es aquel que ha obtenido la máxima sabiduría proveída por los Grandes Espíritus. Es el campeón del Torneo de los Shamanes, una batalla en la que pelean shamanes venidos de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Tu padre hubiera querido que participaras, ya que él fue un gran shaman, por desgracia falleció en el incendio que se inició en tu aldea. Aunque es un gusto para mi decirte, que tu padre fue un hombre inteligente, pues antes de morir, Keiji dejó en manos del seños Hao tu entrenamiento como shaman.

-¿Mi padre quería que yo fuera un shaman y lo dejó en manos de un señor llamado Hao? Pero ¿quién es él y porqué conocía a mi padre?

El señor Hao- continuó Luchist con una extraña sonrisa-fue un shaman amigo de tu padre, él es el más fuerte de todos y Keiji fue afortunado de tenerlo a él como aliado, pues el señor Hao aceptó con gusto convertirte en un shaman.

Tú misma te darás cuenta de que él es un apersona que sabe realmente el significado de la palabra "justicia".

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida por todo este asunto.

-Porque el ser shaman es un privilegio, un don, y como te dije antes, los humanos nunca podrán saber a cerca de ese poder, lo único que les queda por hacer es temer a lo que no comprenden y continuar destruyendo este planeta. Si los shamanes nos uniéramos al señor Hao, encontraríamos la luz, ya no habría límites para nosotros haríamos de la tierra un lugar armonioso para los shamanes e incluso el señor Hao nos daría el poder de controlar la naturaleza, algo que lo humanos nunca podrán hacer por más que lo deseen.

El objetivo del señor Hao, y de todo shaman es… hacer un mundo de puros shamanes. Ese debe ser nuestro sueño.

-¿Es eso lo correcto?- me aventuré a preguntar

-Así es Akane, esa es ahora tu misión.

Después de esta larga charla, sentí como una extraña confianza a aquel señor llamado Luchist. El había conocido a mi padre y a mi madre, entonces él solo podía desearme bien. Sin embargo era sumamente difícil para mí aceptar todo aquello, necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo.

Camino a casa comencé a dudar de lo que me había dicho, hasta que al llegar Luchist replicó lo siguiente antes de irse:

-Es probable que conozcas a un niño llamado Yoh Asakura…

-Es verdad, lo conozco-dije

-Él también es un shaman, y por si dudabas de todo lo que te he dicho, siempre lleva a un samurái a su lado, él es su espíritu acompañante.

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar todo aquello.

Esa sería la explicación de todo lo que le he visto hacer pensé para mis adentros.

-Quisiera que me condujeras a él-ordenó Luchist – ya que debo hablar con ustedes dos juntos¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

-¿Estaría bien si nos reuniéramos después de la escuela en mi casa-sugerí aceptando la propuesta.

-Me parece perfecto, nos veremos- se despidió volviéndose a colocar el sombrero en su cabeza

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y antes de entrar en ella, miré para ver si aún se encontraba cerca pero ya no había nadie allí, tan sólo la oscuridad de la noche y nada más.

Este fue el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y por favor ¡sigan leyendo! el segundo capitulo esta terriblemente interesante.

A las fans de Lyserg les pido un poquitín de paciencia ya muy pronto saldrá quién esperaban.

Konnichiwa!

Akane


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Lucha de gigantes**

Esa mañana me levante sumamente escéptica a lo que me había dicho aquél personaje, era obvio que había sido una tonta al creerle a un sujeto que vino de la nada a contarme tales mentiras diciendo que venía de parte de mi madre.

-¿Shamanes¿De dónde había sacado tal idea¡Parece como si lo hubiera citado de una novela de ficción! Además de todo, lo he invitado a mi casa ¿Pero que me sucede, lo más probable es que halla estado tan cansada ayer, que creí e hice todo lo que me dijo-pensé.

Una vez en la escuela, reí de todo aquel espectáculo que me había presentado Luchist, si es que ese era su nombre.

Mi salón, los alumnos, los maestros; en fin todo lo que me rodeaba, no parecía ajustarse al conjunto de humanos que él describió.

-Buenos días Akane- saludó alguien

-Buenos días- volteé para ver al que me hablaba identificando la voz de Yoh.

Incluso él me parecía exonerado de los cuentos de Luchist.

-¿Pudiste resolver la tarea ayer?- preguntó.

-No, no pude, por desgracia me quedé perdiendo el tiempo hablando con alguien y se me hizo tarde- repliqué.

-No te preocupes, a veces a mi me pasa igual cuando me quedo hablando hasta muy tarde con mis amigos, aunque yo no lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo ¿sabes?

¿No te ha pasado que a veces te quedas admirando las nubes y el cielo hasta que este se convierte en un manto negro y estrellado? Hacer esto me parece más relajante que hacer tarea-admitió el joven.

-Tal vez tengas razón… ¡pero te aseguro que ese no fue mi caso!-exclamé cambiando de opinión.

Y así comenzaron las clases.

A cada minuto me parecía inaceptable la idea de que Yoh fuera uno de esos seres como de otro planeta llamados shamanes. Tal vez ni siquiera era el mismo chico espadachín que vi esa noche…

De cualquier manera, aquel día me reí mucho con Yoh, no parábamos de hablar y hablar durante la clase, incluso nos sacaron del salón de tanto bromear.

Así pues, ya era hora de salir y nos retiramos todos.

No veía la hora para llegar a mi casa, descansar un rato, tomar un baño y tumbarme en la cama para dormir largamente. Pero había algo de lo que me estaba olvidando, o mejor dicho, alguien de cuya visita me estaba olvidando.

-Eso fue lo que le dije-concluyó Yoh que pareció encantado de acompañarme de regreso a casa para seguir charlando- dime ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

- Se llamaba Seiji Daisuki pero falleció hace ocho años.

-Ahh, ya veo, lo siento mucho-dijo Yoh comprensivo-yo no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo-lo tranquilicé-¿y como se llama tu mamá?

-Keiko ¿y tu mamá?

-Sayuri, pero ya no he recibido muchas noticias a cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber

-No lo sé hace ya mucho que no la he visto, ella se encarga de mis estudios y yo de vez en cuando le mando cartas para decirle que la extraño y que quisiera saber más de ella, pero yo supongo que ahora ya no tiene mucho tiempo para escribirme, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo.

-Entiendo…

-¡Hey¿Eres tu Yoh Asakura?-interrumpió una voz amenazante desde lejos.

-Así es- contestó Yoh tratando de buscar de dónde provenía esa voz-¿y tú quién eres¡Muéstrate!

- Me llamo Boris-dijo un hombre que salió de pronto venido de no se sabe dónde empuñando una espada. Venía vestido de aristócrata de aquellos que antiguamente poseían un castillo: Sus ojos, color azul acero veían fijamente los de Yoh dirigiéndole miradas furiosas. Sus cabellos eran dorados como el pelaje de un león y estaban salvajemente despeinados.

-Desenfunda esta espada-ordenó Boris lanzándole una katana a sus pies-¡QUIERO QUE PELEEMOS TÚ Y YO¡AHORA Y A MUERTE!

Yoh tomó el sable con ambas manos y con mirada dudosa lo extendió a Boris.

-No quiero.

-Desenfúndalo, o le haré daño a tu amiga-dijo apuntando su espada a mi cuello.

-¿Yoh de qué está hablando¿Conoces a este sujeto?- le pregunté angustiada.

-No, no lo conozco-negó confundido.

-¡Peleemos!-insistió el aristócrata.

El chico miró el arma con expresión de duda y tras unos segundos, con el rostro ensombrecido, finalmente dijo:

-Akane apártate por favor.

Entonces me alejé algunos pasos de distancia de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una extrañísima pelea de esgrima.

-¡Amidamaru!- al instante apareció el espectro del samurái que había visto días antes-¡Fusión de almas!-y tomando el chico el alma del guerrero comprimida en una bola de energía la introdujo en su pecho hasta que lo atravesó. De pronto su cuerpo tomó una posición de defensa, empuñando con ambas manos la espada delante de su cara.

-¡Blaumro!-exclamó el extraño-¡posesión de objetos!- mas esta vez el espíritu fue a introducirse en el sable de éste.

Miraba admirada todo aquello desde mi lugar recordando cada una de las palabras de Luchist, viendo que cada una se cumplía al pie de la letra. Sin embargo esos seres míticos y misteriosos, eran mucho más imponentes que la descripción que él me había dado.

Un torrente de energía recorría sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, tanto de Yoh como de Boris, como si un aura mágica los cubriera de misticismo y poder.

El aristócrata despegó del suelo de un salto dando un rugido de fiera y trató de asestar al joven un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste, mediante el hábil uso de un movimiento detuvo el choque. El shaman mayor intentaba propinarle a Yoh una lluvia de espadazos pero él los esquivó todos con la ligereza de un ninja.

A comparación del enemigo, el joven shaman parecía a penas un pequeño ratón ágil y escurridizo, presa de una fiera que tenía la fuerza para derribarlo de un zarpaso, aunque esta fuerza resultaba inútil, debido a la rapidez de los movimientos del chico. Aquel comportamiento provocaba a Boris que veía frustrados cada uno de sus intentos. Hasta que, aparentemente agotado, cesó de atacar y dijo:

-Como vez, esto sólo fue una brevísima prueba para medir tu fuerza además de tu poder espiritista, ahora verás la mitad del mío.-y golpeó con la rapidez del rayo en el estomago a Yoh hundiéndole el codo dolorosamente. El chico cayó de bruces al suelo doblado por el punzante dolor emitiendo algunos quejidos. Con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y trató de atacar torpemente al enemigo, pero éste ya se encontraba a sus espaldas para emitirle otro espadazo.

El chico volvió a caer al suelo herido de lleno y ésta vez tardó un poco más en ponerse de pie.

-¿Tan pronto ya te cansaste?-preguntó Boris burlón.

-¡Claro que no!-negó Yoh al tiempo que esquivaba un mandoble que estuvo a centímetros de cortarle la cabeza- pero debo admitir que golpeas bastante fuerte.

-Eso no es nada comparado con el cien por ciento de mi poder espiritual- presumió el shaman concentrándose en dar en el blanco.

-¡Cada vez es más rápido! Debo encontrar una manera de alcanzar aquella velocidad- analizó para sus adentros.

-¡No te distraigas!- advirtió el aristócrata empujando al chico al suelo para después acorralarlo con la punta de su espada.

Fue en ese momento cuando el niño cayó en la cuenta, al tener tan cerca la espada de sus narices, pudo observar que el poder espiritual no provenía de su cuerpo…

-¡Su espada¡Amidamaru posesiona esta espada- ordenó Yoh librándose así del sable del enemigo.

De esta manera su arma cobró vida y se rodeó completamente de un halo puro y claro: el poder espiritual de Yoh.

-¡Al ataque!

-Veo que has logrado obtener la posesión de objetos, muy bien, me parece que dentro de poco la batalla va a aligerarse un poco a tu favor, pero te estás olvidando de que tu poder espiritual ha sido debilitado mientras peleabas usando la posesión de almas.

El chico sin duda se veía más fuerte pero también lucía cansado y sudoroso.

-De cualquier manera voy a vencerte¡no me rendiré ahora que he descubierto tu secreto!- de inmediato arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el shaman.

Boris observó que estaba en apuros y advirtió:

-Es hora de que presencien mi poder espiritual al cien por ciento- al decir esto el halo que rodeaba su espada de intensificó- ¡te venceré de un solo golpe!-exclamó atacando ferozmente a Yoh, que por fortuna se libró de él.

Ahora era Boris quién estaba desesperado, ya que mandaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin dar con el enemigo.

-¿Cómo puedo acabar definitivamente con él?- se cuestionó el joven shaman.

-¡Yo tengo un plan!- exclamó una voz proveniente de su arma.

-¿De qué se trata Amidamaru?

Y al terminar de hablar con su arma, el niño miró al enemigo son suma confianza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, había algo en su persona que anticipaba su victoria.

-¡Técnica de Amidamaru¡Cuchilla de Buda!-exclamó la voz de Yoh mezclada con la del legendario samurái, dirigiendo una descarga de energía al hombre de aspecto vampiresco, chocó con éste y un resplandor pareció surgir del piso.

-Boris no saldrá bien librado de ésta-pensé

La arena de duelo ahora estaba desierta, no había rastro del shaman ni de su espíritu. Yoh aún permanecía en una posición de defensa y alerta. Sus ojos recorrían nerviosamente el lugar buscando al enemigo como si éste fuera a saltar de la nada para atacarlo por sorpresa.

-¡No te escondas¡Sé que esto todavía no ha terminado¡Akane permanece dónde estás!-advirtió el chico.

-Hazle caso-previno una voz siniestra por detrás de mi cabeza-no te muevas o te quito la vida. Un brazo me tenía fuertemente estrechada y otro amenazaba con partirme el cuello a la mitad.

Pálida y paralizada, tan sólo me limité a mirar a Yoh pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos.

-¡No te atrevas!

-Sí lo haré- susurró Boris sonriendo malévolamente al acercar más el acero a mi garganta.

Sentí el rose helado del metal tocando la indefensa piel.

-¡ALTO¡NO LO HAGAS!

Se escuchó un disparo, cerré los ojos y esperé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Una nueva motivación en mi corazón**

Abrí de nuevo los ojos.

Pude ver que la espada enfrente de mi cuello se había desvanecido, tampoco estaba Boris sujetándome, ya el peligro había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien, gracias por salvarme Yoh.

-No, yo no te he salvado, a quién debes agradecer es a él-señaló a un shaman que poseía un revólver.

-¡Luchist!-corrí para darle un abrazo

-Akane…llegué justo a tiempo, me da gusto que estén a salvo-dijo él apartándose para no ser estrechado.

-Gracias por salvarnos¡eres muy amable!

-No fue nada.

-¿Eres amigo de Akane?-quiso saber el joven shaman.

-Así es¿tú eres el afamado Yoh Asakura cierto?

-No sé si afamado, pero sí, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura-respondió sonriente.

Luchist rió un poco y después permaneció en silencio absoluto. Una sombra oscureció de pronto su rostro adornado con una extrañísima sonrisa.

-Perfecto, Yoh Asakura, tú serás mi oponente en una pelea. ¡Vamos haz la posesión¡Acabaré contigo, estoy ansioso de luchar contra el shaman que no pudo derrotar Boris.

Me quedé ahogada con las recién dichas palabras del shaman ¿no era acaso mi amigo?

Fui capturada por un brazo aún más fuerte que el de Boris y de nuevo amenazada por un arma mortal; ésta vez, un revólver.

De inmediato Luchist convocó a su gran espíritu cuyo nombre era Lucifer. Era un gran espíritu, de tremendas proporciones, su cuerpo era parecido a un robot y de su espalda se desplegaban dos grandes alas de plumas. En su mano portaba un martillo metálico que utilizaba para acabar con sus víctimas.

No obstante, había una jaula detrás de sí que el gran ángel caído custodiaba. En su interior alcancé a ver otro espíritu prisionero en forma de ave que aleteaba desesperado por liberarse.

-¿Ves aquel espíritu?- me preguntó el malvado refiriéndose a la jaula- se llama Cygnus. Este pequeño pertenece a la clase sagrada, con él te unirás a Hao y haremos… ¡un mundo de puros shamanes!

-¡NUNCA¡Suéltame, suéltame!- grité tratando de liberarme al igual que el ave trataba de salir de su prisión.

-Lo siento, eso es imposible, primero debo acabar con él.

-¡Yoh!-chillé

Pero el chico se veía exhausto; jadeaba y el sudor le escurría por toda la cara. Su respiración era pesada y cortada. El poder espiritual que antes resplandecía como fuego alrededor de su espada estaba casi extinto, tan sólo había algunos ligeros vestigios de un halo azul.

-Estúpido Boris, ha arruinado todo el plan, por ningún motivo debemos permitir que nada le pasa a Akane. No obstante, ha perdido la vida por su imprudencia.

La expresión de Yoh se crispó de inmediato, la mirada que le dirigió a Luchist fue de profundo aturdimiento.

-¿Él era tu amigo… y lo mataste?

-¡Ja! –Rió el shaman- deberías agradecérmelo, de no haberlo hecho tu amiga estaría muerta-entonces el malvado comenzó a analizar al chico- tu parecido con el Señor Hao es sorprendente, es evidente que eres un Asakura, mas tu vida ha llegado a su fin. ¡MUERE!

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta:

Luchist dirigió el cañón de su revólver al corazón de Yoh y soltó el gatillo.

Un disparo, más atronador de lo normal, me ensordeció y venido de la nada un chillido de ave, acompañado de una luz resplandeciente me cegó.

Todo se volvió blanco…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, todo era borroso, apenas podía ver con claridad mis manos.

Distinguí a Yoh tirado en el suelo, inerte y pálido. A nuestro alrededor una multitud se amotinaba.

Me encontraba en el suelo completamente inmóvil y paralizada. Traté de mover mis piernas o mis brazos, pero no respondieron, eran tan pesados como plomo.

Después escuché una voz que aclamaba desesperadamente:

-¡Amo Yoh¡AMO YOH!

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia por favor!-gritó alguien- ¡estos niños están heridos!

Finalmente todo se volvió blanco y perdí el conocimiento.

Una dulce voz podía oír desde lejos. Me llamaba insistentemente, pronunciaba mi nombre con vehemencia.

Me sentía ligera como una pluma, me encontraba sentada, no, no estaba sentada, estaba flotando en la inmensidad del infinito que era negro, aún más negro que el cielo nocturno.

Alrededor sólo vacío y nada más.

-¿Habré muerto?-pensé para mis adentros.

-Akane-llamó una voz casi celestial- abre los ojos.

Al hacerlo un hermoso rostro de mujer me miraba con ternura; sus ojos su boca y sus facciones eran casi angelicales.

Su mano me detenía con suavidad la espalda y con la otra acariciaba mis rodillas mas o menos lastimadas.

Nos rodeaba ahora un bello cielo de noche estampado de estrellas como aquellas que admiraba alguien… ¿pero quién, ya no lo recordaba.

Mi atención se había fijado en ella, cuya presencia me brindaba calidez.

Su voz suave y su mirada pacífica me hacía sentir segura.

Sólo existía una persona que me hacía sentir de esa manera, alguien bondadoso, cuya sola voz tenía el poder de calmarme cuando estaba furiosa o triste, alguien cuya palabra significaba sabiduría.

Esa persona sólo podía ser…

-¿Mamá?- pregunté.

-Akane-dijo ella dándome un abrazo

-¡Mamá, te he extrañado tanto… ¡y al fin puedo verte¡Mamá! Mamá!-las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, me sentía débil, y la voz me temblaba un poco, pero mis brazos la estrecharon con fuerza.

-Akane, me da gusto que estés bien. ¡Mira lo grande que estás ahora! Ya no eres mi pequeña niña, te has convertido en toda una señorita, te pareces mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

-Mamá, te he enviado muchas cartas-dije ignorando lo anterior-¿porqué ya no me contestas?

- Yo espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por no haberte respondido pero- se detuvo al momento en que una lágrima surcaba su rostro- temo que nunca pude escribirte porque estoy enferma.

-¿Enferma¿Cómo enferma, si yo te veo muy bien…

-Yo… no estoy bien, en este momento mi cuerpo se encuentra en el hospital, porque…

Tengo cáncer

-¿Quieres decir que has muerto?

-No, aún no, sigo luchando por vivir, es por eso que utilicé mis últimas fuerzas para estar aquí contigo y verte otra vez.

-No mamá¡no te despidas¡aún te queda mucho vivir!

-Akane, he venido aquí para decirte algo muy importante-dijo ella secando una lágrima de mi mejilla-sé bien que estos días han transcurrido cargados de terribles experiencias para ti, pero debes escucharme bien. El último deseo de tu padre (y el mío también) es que te conviertas en un shaman y participes en el Torneo de los shamanes. Ya verás mi niña, que todo saldrá bien- me estrechó una vez más y continuó-tu espíritu acompañante se llama Cygnus, ella siempre estará contigo al igual que yo y te hará compañía cuando tú lo desees.

-Mamá, yo no quiero hacerlo, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo no quiero volver.

-Mi niña-dijo mi mamá con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- tú debes volver, debes crecer y vivir. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti

De pronto todo comenzó a tornarse borroso y la voz de mi madre comenzó a alejarse.

Extendí los brazos una vez más para abrazarla pero ya no había nada. Volví a intentarlo de nuevo y esta vez lo había logrado¡había calor en mis brazos nuevamente!

-¡Mamá¡No te vallas¡no quiero que te alejes de mi!- grité desesperadamente

Sin embargo, aquel calor no era el mismo de antes, aquel cuerpo que sostenía era más parecido al de un hombre que al de una mujer.

-Disculpe, señorita, temo que está abrazando a la persona equivocada-dijo una voz grave y seria.

Me aparté y reconocí el aspecto de un médico que vestía una bata blanca.

Me encontraba en una camilla dentro de un hospital, cuyas luces me deslumbraron una vez que recobre el sentido.

-Perdone doctor, creo que estaba soñando.

-No te preocupes, me da gusto que hallas recobrado la energía pues ha llegado la hora de comer.

Más mi estómago no se sentía preparado como para recibir alimento y rechacé todo alimento que se me fue ofrecido.

Después del transcurso de algunas horas, mi conciencia fue plantándose más y más en la realidad, hasta que me vino la inquietud por saber qué es lo que me había sucedido momentos antes de estar en el hospital.

Los recuerdos venían como flechazos: cortos y rápidos, pero dolorosos.

Recordé a un hombre que atacaba a un muchacho con una espada, recordé a un espíritu grande e imponente que salvaguardaba una jaula. Recordé un resplandor y el sonido de un disparo, que fue interrumpido por el chillido de un ave. Recordé al mismo muchacho de la espada, pero ésta vez desarmado y tendido en el suelo…inerte y pálido.

-¡Yoh! Doctor¿Qué le sucedió a Yoh?

-¿Te refieres al niño con el que venías, pues él no corrió con tanta suerte, necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Pero está bien?

-Sí, lo está sólo que aún no ha recobrado el conocimiento-advirtió el doctor.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y rápida.

No había sufrido daños graves a diferencia de Yoh, así que no sufrí demasiado.

Me paré y miré por la ventana para admirar el cielo, un pasatiempo que se me había vuelto costumbre para pensar mejor las cosas. Y en efecto, ese día tenía mucho en que pensar.

Me quedé embelesada por la belleza de los matices azulados del firmamento. Algunos eran tan intensos que me recordaban a los ojos de mi madre. De pronto sentí una profunda melancolía al pensar esto. Su enfermedad avanzaba día a día, sus fuerzas se agotaban, su lucha estaba terminando. Al menos tenía la certeza de que mis padres, ambos fuertes, ambos míos, nunca se rendían ante nada y agotaban sus últimas fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Pero había un objetivo, un deseo que sería el último que mi madre me destinaría: convertirme en shaman.

De un momento a otro el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y cientos de gotas cayeron violentamente al suelo; había empezado a llover. En mi mente también llovía, llovía miedo e inseguridad.

Ya no podía ver el azul de los ojos de mi madre, ni tampoco los rayos del sol que me daban calor al igual que sus brazos. Solamente estaba yo sola entre nubes grises y oscuras que provocaban una tormenta de miedos y angustia.

No me sentía fuerte, quería huir. No quería ser shaman porque no quería ser como Luchist o Boris. No quería pelear porque aborrecía la violencia y temía perder. Temía hablar con espíritus, seres de algún lugar fuera de éste mundo. No me atrevía a empuñar una espada como lo hacía Yoh. Era peligroso. No quería salir de aquel hospital. Tan sólo quería esconderme bajo las sábanas de mi cama hasta que ésta tormenta terminara.

Súbitamente un débil rayo de sol que se escondía tras dos nubes, salió de su escondite temeroso, seguido de una pregunta que me hice a mi misma:

-Pero entonces¿de dónde sacó las fuerzas mi madre para no rendirse aún sabiendo que tiene una enfermedad incurable¿o de dónde sacó el valor mi padre para convertirse en un shaman?-

-Tal vez, había alguna motivación muy escondida en el fondo de sus corazones para luchar, un deseo, algo- pensé.

Entonces lo entendí.

La única razón que tuvo mi madre de utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para seguir viviendo fue… para hablar conmigo, para verme una vez más. Y el único motivo que tuvo mi padre para convertirse en un shaman fue para protegerme en aquel incendio, y salvar mi vida.

-¿Será posible que de ésta manera me convenciera¿será posible que el miedo que siento desaparezca al encontrar ese sueño, esa motivación¿Será posible?.

Entonces, esa era mi misión y al encontrarla sería capaz de levantarme hasta en los momentos más difíciles, cuando me encontrara rodeada de peligro y lloviera en mi interior, mi sueño tendría el poder de cubrirme de ella. Sólo así cumpliría con el último deseo de mis padres.

El cielo brillaba otra vez.

El sol había vuelto a resplandecer aunque ésta vez con más fuerza.

Mi cuarto se había inundado de aquella luz renovadora y cálida haciendo desaparecer todo vestigio de sombra y miedo: Había dejado de llover.

"Cuando parece que lloverá para siempre, y la tormenta es muy intensa es porque está a minutos de que de nuevo salga el sol".


End file.
